onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Emporio Ivankov
| doppor = Norio Imamura (ep. 438-460); Mitsuo Iwata (ep. 461+) | doppita = Simone D'Andrea | prima = Capitolo 537; episodio 438 | razza = Umano | affi = Rivoluzionari; Momoiro | ruolo = Ufficiale dei rivoluzionari; regina di Momoiro | data = 8 gennaio | età = | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = Horu Horu | altro = }} Iva, il cui nome completo è , detta anche la , fu la regnante di Kamabakka, di cui fa parte l'isola Momoiro. È una transgender, come gli altri abitanti di Momoiro, inoltre è un ufficiale dell'armata rivoluzionaria. È alta, di corporatura massiccia, indossa delle calze a rete e sul capo ha una piccola corona da regina. Sul petto ha tatuato un teschio con due spade incrociate e ricurve. __TOC__ Aspetto Emporio Ivankov è un uomo di stazza imponente, con la faccia squadrata e sproporzionata rispetto al corpo. I suoi capelli hanno una pettinatura afro e sono molto lunghi (tanto da riuscire perfino a contenere una persona), di colore blu/viola. Le sue ciglia sono molto voluminose e ha un mento molto originale che ricorda la punta di una freccia. Sul petto ha tatuato il suo Jolly Roger. Come gli okama, si veste con un body scollato, guanti, stivali di colore fucsia e un trucco pesante e delle calze a rete come il suo mantello; tutti attributi di una rappresentazione stereotipata di una drag queen. Relazioni Rivoluzionari e trans-formati Monkey D. Dragon Ivankov seems to have a close relationship with his leader, Monkey D. Dragon, and is a loyal follower within the Revolutionary group. In fact, Iva picked up on Dragon's habit of staring at the direction of East Blue when the wind blows, stating that Dragon may be homesick. However, while he knows this much, he seems to know little to nothing about Dragon's family, until his son Luffy speaks out. Even when they rescued the people from the Grey Terminal, Iva had no idea that Dragon was born in Goa Kingdom. Ivankov's sense of camaraderie covers to the point where despite being a prisoner, his loyalty remains to the degree where he appears to be under no belief that Dragon has abandoned him. Ivankov has even stated that the only reason why he still remains within the Great Gaol was because he was merely biding his time, waiting for the right moment when Dragon will strike again, only then will he break out of Impel Down and join Dragon by his side, a notion that got accelerated upon learning that Luffy was Dragon's son, and the assumption that Ace was as well. Inazuma As a fellow comrade and okama, Ivankov broke Inazuma out of his cell in Level 5 of Impel Down. They plotted to escape when the time is right. It is currently unknown what kind of relationships Ivankov has with other members of the Revolutionary Army, but considering the versatility of his devil fruit powers, one can assume that he is held as a great asset within the Revolutionaries. New Kama Land The party of New Kama Land seem to worship and respect Ivankov like a "queen", due to him helping them escape from their hellish cells and giving them a better place to live. They gladly followed him when he decided to break out and entered into the fray at Marineford without hesitation. After the war, they continued to follow him as they went to Kamabakka Kingdom. Amici Mr. 2 Bon Kurei Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, in particular, worships Ivankov for being the greatest okama, as well as saving his and Luffy's lives. Iva, in return, was moved by Luffy's and Bon Kurei's strong friendship and was among the many prisoners who were crying after learning of Bon Kurei's sacrifice to get the Gates of Justice open for them. Monkey D. Luffy When Monkey D. Luffy begged for Ivankov to save Mr. 2 Bon Kurei from his injuries over his own fatally poisoned body, Ivankov was touched by this selfless bond and formed a respect for Luffy. Upon witnessing Luffy's astonishing recovery and discovering that Luffy is the son of his leader, Dragon, Iva's respect has grown even deeper, and felt a duty to assist Luffy in breaking Ace out of prison. When Luffy declared venturing to Marineford to save Ace, Ivankov comments on how facing Luffy is like facing Dragon. Later, during the Battle of Marineford, when Luffy was on his last stand after taking a severe beating from admirals and vice-admirals, he begged Iva to once again inject himself with the tension hormones, to which the Okama was reluctant, saying the boy could lose his life, and if he does, then he will not be able to ever face Dragon again. Before splitting away from Luffy, he said that he would like to meet Luffy again someday. After reading a newspaper article about an incident involving Luffy, Ivankov comments on the traits Luffy inherited from Dragon, just as he had been doing ever since learning of their relationship. Sanji Ivankov has met Sanji, whom he distrusts owing to his drawn wanted poster, claiming he could be a spy for the government. He also enjoys tormenting him by implying that he will lend him a ship and then saying he will not. He did, however, give Sanji a challenge so that he could get the recipes for the Attack Cuisine and offered to give him a ship should he succeed; after the 2 year timeskip, Sanji was given a ride so Iva did keep his word. Alleati Jinbe Currently, Ivankov has also seemed to have formed a bond with the fishman Shichibukai, Jinbe, in their attempt to aid their liberator, Monkey D. Luffy in his effort to rescue Ace in the middle of the war occurring in Marineford. After Ace's death, both Ivankov and Jinbe protect Luffy from Admiral Akainu. After leaving Marineford, Ivankov entrusted Jinbe to watch over Luffy. Nemici There seemed to be some prisoners in Level 5 who do not really like Ivankov. One of them, in particular, bore a grudge for Iva because he turned his father into an okama, which led to the downfall of his family and kingdom, and the man went from prince to pirate. The man swore revenge, only to be turned into a woman due to Ivankov's powers. Governo Mondiale As a member of the revolutionary army, Ivankov is an enemy of the World Government. Bartholomew Kuma Ivankov was an old friend of Bartholomew Kuma, as both were among the Revolutionaries inner circle. Ivankov seems to know Kuma very well, one clue of this is Ivankov's comment about how Kuma hated the World Government. Moreover, Ivankov is well aware of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. Altri Crocodile He and Crocodile apparently met before, when Crocodile was still a rookie. Ivankov even found out a precious weakness of Crocodile's, which he uses to blackmail Crocodile to ensure that he would not try to betray the escape party. Abilità Iva è considerata il più grande okama di tutto il mondo di One Piece ed è un idolo per tutti i gay e i trans. I suoi poteri derivano dal frutto del diavolo Horu Horu : è in grado di creare e cambiare ormoni che possono modificare il corpo umano. Ciò le consente capacità taumaturgiche, può alterare gli ormoni in una persona, come l'adrenalina, per farla rinvigorire (anche se ciò comporta effetti collaterali il giorno dopo), oppure può creare ormoni sconosciuti per ingrandire le sue parti del corpo o mutare il sesso delle persone, compreso il proprio. Iva fa uso del Newkama Kenpo. Storia Essendo una rivoluzionaria importante dell'armata di Dragon, fu in passato arrestata e imprigionata al livello 5 di Impel Down. Iva è fra i detenuti che secondo le guardie di Impel Down, spariscono misteriosamente a causa della "presa del Diavolo" ma in realtà ella insieme con molti altri detenuti ha trovato un rifugio sicuro non privo di comodità all'interno della prigione stessa, in una zona che Iva definisce "Livello 5,5". In questo luogo accoglie Mr. 2 Von Clay e, dopo le sue insistenti preghiere, riesce a curare Monkey D. Rufy con grandi sforzi dal veleno di Magellan. Avendo scoperto che il ragazzo è figlio di Monkey D. Dragon, del quale era un tempo compagna, decide di aiutarlo nel salvataggio di Portuguese D. Ace, suo fratello; durante la risalita per fuggire dalla prigione, Iva dà prova delle sue abilità sconfiggendo anche molti Blugori e Sady-Chan facilmente. Per permettere la fuga del resto degli evasi, rimane indietro con Inazuma, per cercare di trattenere Magellan, e viene apparentemente sconfitta con facilità dal direttore della prigione, il quale poi sconfigge anche Inazuma e li lascia moribondi e intossicati dal veleno. Tuttavia Iva si cura grazie ai suoi ormoni e, prendendo Inazuma, raggiunge poco dopo all'entrata di Impel Down, riunendosi con gli altri evasi. Per fuggire al sicuro dall'attacco furibondo di Magellan, con un Hell Wink, porta gli evasi su una nave rubata alla Marina da Jinbe, Crocodile, Mr. 1 e Bagy, che stavano aspettando l'arrivo degli altri evasi. Riesce poi, insieme agli altri, ad allontanarsi da Impel Down, grazie ad un atto eroico da parte di Mr. 2. Successivavamente raggiunge Marineford, per partecipare alla guerra tra la Marina e Barbabianca. Navigazione ca:Emporio Ivankov de:Emporio Ivankov en:Emporio Ivankov fr:Emporio Ivankov zh:安布里奧·伊娃克夫 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Gay Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Abitanti di Momoiro Categoria:Rivoluzionari Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Ex prigionieri di Impel Down Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Regnanti